daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
S01C01 Recap
Chapter 1 starts exactly where the Prologue ended; with Clement in a dark room. The door immediately slides back open and light enters the room. Clement decides to inspect the room, and it is turns out to be filled with cardboard boxes. Most of these are empty, but Clement does find some documents and a doll that looks similar to Agent C. There is also a note from Daws: 'Clement, I have never known anyone return alive from one of Their 'missions'. This does not mean that you can't be the first. Be strong for me. I promise I will make things better around here. I'm not sure how though. They will come for me, they will break me, torture me, maybe kill me. I will stay strong until the end and so should you. Good luck out there, Daws.' Clement leaves the room, and, after some persuading, Marilyn opens the neighbouring 'Files and Records' room for them. Clement enters and gathers what information they can. They then enter a small room containing spacesuits and leave. Clement finds that they are on Mars, and a small spaceship is nearby. They enter and leave Mars. Eventually, Clement arrives on New Earth, on a tall building. A cat-man appears on the roof, and is angry at Clement for landing on his house. Clement explains that they are looking for a man called Daws, and the man says that that must be him. He invites Clement inside, and they discuss Clemet's plans. After much persuading, Daws agrees to help Clement reassemble the Daws Team, and he creates a small spacecraft out of part of his house, using an unknown device. They then leave New Earth, and head towards Lumon, Clement's new destination. On the way, they run into 2 strange Weases (whom Daws explains are Weasy Green and Weasy Fly), and (of course) Weasy Fly attempts to eat them. Weasy Green manages to teleport Weasy Fly away, and she joins them on their way to Lumon. On Lumon, Clement explains that they need to head north, and, using some special alien vines, Daws leads Clement and Weasy Green in the right direction. After a bit of swinging, they reach a large lake. Clement says that they need to get underground, and so they must dive into the lake. They all do this, and arrive in 'a metal container of some sort'. The doors of the container immediately slam shut, and they become trapped in the box full of water. The water vanishes magically after a few seconds, and doors at the other end of the container open. Gunfire is heard. Daws and Weasy both presume it's coming from Spunty IV, and head along a corridor towards the noise. Sure enough, Spunty is stood there, though he is missing his left arm, part of his head and a foot. A voice sounds over the main speakers, alerting everyone that the 'C.A.M. BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 14 MINUTES', and to 'EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY'. Marilyn appears through Clement's speakers, and gives them directions to the nearest exit, but is powered down seconds afterwards. Weasy Fly appears and once again attempts to eat the Daws Team, even though Weasy Green 'sent her to the moon'. Daws V then collapses against the wall and becomes unconcious, and Spunty IV powers down due to damage. Clement manages to carry Daws, and Weasy carries Spunty. They encounter a syx that sprays a thick grey gas at Weasy Green, who falls to the ground after flying up to communicate with it. The syx then suddenly implodes, and a man is revealed holding a wand up to where the creature was floating. He is broad, has dark skin, and is wearing an armoured suit. A voice is heard from behind telling them to duck, and they both do so. A strong acidic substance flies over them and lands on the floor in front of them, dissolving part of it. The voice came from a Talidorian man, who catches up with them and helps them to a lift at the end of the corridor. The suited man is stood there. The Daws Team enters the lift along with the two men. It is flooded, but below the waist. The lift takes them up to the main exit floor and the doors open. They are now in a room full of swirling portals of all shapes, sizes and colours. The armoured man enters one. With only seconds to spare, the rest of them all jump into the nearest portal. The chapter ends here. Category:Recaps